Snap Shot
|type = Talents|attack_power = 2|attack_range = 2|attack_arc = Forward Arc|ability_text = After an enemy ship executes a maneuver, you may perform this attack against it as a bonus attack. Attack: Your dice cannot be moddified.|image = swz47_upgrade-snap-shot.png|point_cost_by_name = |lacks_range_bonuses = yes|hyperspace = }} Cart Text/Abilities After an enemy ship executes a maneuver, you may perform this attack against it as a bonus attack. Attack: Your dice cannot be modified. Squad Points This is a variable-cost upgrade that changes price based on ship size. Availability * BTL-B Y-Wing Expansion Pack * Fireball Expansion Pack * Hotshots and Aces Reinforcements Pack * Major Vonreg's TIE Expansion Pack * Nantex-class Starfighter Expansion Pack Notes and FAQ Snap Shot generates lots of questions (as it did in First Edition) and offers many curious opportunities and complexities. Here are some explanations of how it works and what works with it. Also check out the strategies thread on the FFG Forums. * Basics ** This is a Special Weapon with 2 attack dice that fires in the primary arc at range 2 only (it cannot target opponents at range 1 or 3, and does not fire outside of your ). ** As worded, the card triggers each time an opponent ends their movement even if they're across the board, granting you the opportunity to make an attack. But if the opponent lands outside of range 2 or outside of arc, nothing happens because you cannot target the ship with this weapon. This doesn't count as making the bonus attack. In essence: it only matters if they land at range 2 in your front arc. ** You can only make one bonus attack per round, and this is a bonus attack. Thus snap shot cannot be used more than once per ship equipping it in a round, but it can be reused every round. If you fire with snap shot in response to an opponent moving, you cannot make other bonus attacks such as "Quickdraw", Dengar, and Cluster Missiles. If you have already made a bonus attack this round (e.g. fired with Quickdraw), you cannot use Snap Shot. ** Multiple ships can trigger their Snap Shot from a single foe's maneuver. If the foe lands at range 2 in the forward arc of 5 of your ships, all 5 may attack with Snap Shot. ** Snap Shot triggers at the end of the opponent's maneuver, so where they land is what matters for checking arc and range. ** Currently no effects exist that change this special attack's range (Major Rhymer can only affect Torpedo and Missile attacks in Second Edition). Even if you could change the range to 1 or 3, the Ordnance Icon means no range bonus dice could be added. ** Krassis Trelix can Snap Shot backward. * Timing ** The attack triggers before moving on to the Perform Action step, so the target typically won't have tokens to modify their defense dice. Some effects like Full Throttle (TIE/D Defender) could grant a token before the attack, as could being coordinated before moving. Force is also a very handy defense, as it will have recharged by this time. ** In addition to the Activation Phase maneuver, other abilities like Ailerons (TIE/sk Striker and TIE Reaper) and SLAM can count as maneuvers, and thus would trigger Snap Shot. If a ship SLAMs and lands in the range and arc of Snap Shot, that triggers it. However, most movement (like Barrel Roll and Boost) does not count as a maneuver and thus does not trigger Snap Shot. ** You can technically fire this weapon as your attack during the Engagement Phase, but it's probably worse than the primary weapon you already have, since its attack dice cannot be modified, it targets range 2 only, and fires only 2 dice. However a ship like the RZ-2 A-Wing (or other turreted ship) would be able to use this weapon to fire forward while its turret is backward, so it could be useful to equip Snap Shot simply to have a forward-facing weapon at all times (albeit with limitations). * Dice Modification ** Dice Modification includes rerolling dice, changing dice results (e.g. spending a focus token to change focus results to hit results), adding a dice result (e.g. Fearless), and any other effects FFG has ruled as dice mods such as Han Solo (Modified YT-1300). Because spending dice results is modification, Thane Kyrell cannot spend a snap shot result. ** Cancelling dice is not dice modification, so if the opponent could cancel one of your attack dice results, Snap Shot does not prevent that effect. ** Changing the size of the dice pool before rolling is not dice modification, so effects like Gideon and Scourge will increase the number of Snap Shot dice to 3. Because this is a special weapon instead of a primary weapon, Jan Ors cannot affect it. ** Snap Shot blocks the opponent from modifying your dice just like it blocks you. Thus Luminara cannot reduce hits to focuses, for example. ** Defense Dice may be modified by either player, so Force is a good defense for the target. Otherwise Juke works well with Snap Shot on an A-Wing, and Zuckuss Crew can force a reroll, etc. ** Juke is particularly effective because it only requires an evade token and will work for your regular attack that round too, and most targets will have no tokens to modify the focus result (though they may have Force, or a token from coordination, Full Throttle, etc). (A-Wings may also like to pair Snap Shot with Outmaneuver, just as a side note.) * Expected Damage ** Because the attack dice cannot be modified, and the defender usually cannot modify their dice for lack of tokens, the damage of Snap Shot is a bit easier to predict. ** Snap Shot's expected hits/crits rolled is 1.0. The odds are 25% chance to roll 2 hits and/or crits, 50% to roll one, and 25% to roll none. ** Assuming the target has no dice modification options (no tokens or force etc), the expected evade averages are: 1 die = 0.38 evades; 2 dice = 0.75 evades; 3 dice = 1.13 evades; 4 dice = 1.5 evades. See Dice. * Repercussions and Followup ** Any effects that trigger after an attack can trigger after Snap Shot (though those granting you bonus attacks are useless, as Snap Shot has already used your bonus attack for the round). ** You may trigger a counter-attack from Dengar, or incur stress from Chancellor Palpatine. ** If the attack hits Whisper might be able to gain an evade token, or Shadow Caster could tractor the target. ** Even if the attack misses, Torani could ping targets in her bullseye for damage or token loss; this is especially brutal since it occurs during Activation, when many foes won't have tokens. ** And so on... Category:Upgrades Category:Talent Upgrades